Spare Me the Details
by Sushi Chi
Summary: Dean meets an angel. AU Dean/Cas


**Disclaimer: If I owned, I'd be a rich bitch.  
A/N: Yeah, this idea kinda appeared in my head and demanded to be written. Housemate says it makes sense and is good therefore it's getting posted. Hope you enjoy.**

Castiel had grown up with the stories of Earth and how if you visit there are rules.

The rules are simple really. Don't eat. Don't drink. Don't make friends let alone fall in love. Don't kill innocents. Don't feed the fish.

Really that last one had been added on later and Castiel believes it to be what others call a joke.

So when Castiel is finally able to go to Earth, he remembered the rules and was going to follow them. The only problem is there isn't a rule about how you shouldn't meet Dean Winchester.

{{{|

"Dude, you alright?" Castiel opened his eyes, frowning at how they were blurry. Blinking quickly he felt the frown dissipate when he could see clearly and was met with the greenest eyes he'd ever seen. But then angels didn't have a form in Heaven so that wasn't much of a surprise. "You alright?"

"I am." Castiel replied, sitting up. His trip to Earth was something, that was sure.

"Just get here?" The green eyed man asked, holding out his hand to help Castiel up. "Never seen an angel's landing trip but I figure that's what happened?"

"Yes. I have just arrived." Castiel took the man's hand. "I am Castiel."

"Dean." He brushed dirt off Castiel's shoulder, "Hey, shall we go get you clothes?"

Castiel looked down at himself. Yes, of course; when angels appeared on Earth they didn't have clothes, having just gotten a body. He didn't notice how Dean eyed his body with raised eyebrows and his lips opening slightly.

Dean took him to a Salvation Army, which always had clothes for angels. Dean grabbed a suit with the back cut out for the wings and a trench coat that would fit over them. "Never seen an angel with wings like yours."

Castiel maneuvered one of his wings so that part of it was in front of him. It was a dark color, almost black and they were tipped in a dark blue. After putting on his clothes, Castiel looked in a mirror and noted that his wings matched his hair and eyes. Not to mention that where they joined his body was the same dark blue. "I've not been to Earth before."

"No shit." Dean didn't sound surprised, "Most of you don't make a return trip. Never really enjoy the first." he paused, "Makes me wonder why you even bother with the first jaunt down here."

Castiel titled his head, Dean was right. Most only made one trip and at finding it boring, stayed up in Heaven. Angels couldn't stay too long down on Earth anyway. Normally they'd stay at most a year. Their grace needed to be in Heaven, belonged there. However long an angel would be on Earth, they'd have to spend the same amount or more time back home. "We all must take one trip to Earth. When we are of age."

Dean's brow furrowed, "What? Like the Amish? Y'know, when you hit sixteen you're able to go out in the world and choose between Amishness and Not Amishness?"

"I am confused." Castiel stated, "What is Amishness?"

Rolling his eyes, Dean said, "Never mind."

"We come to Earth to see how much better Heaven is." Castiel said.

"Say what?" Dean glared at him.

Shrugging, he revised it, "That is what I have been told is the reason. I am not sure if that correct." He paused, "I like you. You are not in Heaven. That makes Earth interesting."

Dean blinked, unsure what to do, "Right. Well. I've gotta get goin'. Meetin' up with my brother and all."

"Yes. Thank you Dean." Castiel said, letting the human walk away muttering about dicks with wings.

{{{|

"Dean."

"Castiel." Dean's voice sounded. "Hey man. Still here?"

"I am." Castiel said, not glancing at the store window where some people were pointing at his wings. "I have been here two days."

"Yep." Dean nodded, "Thanks for that, I figured as it's been two days since I've seen you."

"Yes. Of course." Castiel nodded.

"So, Cas. What do you think of Earth? Missing Heaven?"

"I find it interesting." Castiel stated.

Dean's mouth twitched into a small smile, "You said that last time."

A large man with shaggy hair came running up to Dean, "Hey."

"Sammy." Dean nodded, "This is Cas. The angel I told you about. Cas, this is my brother."

"The one you were meeting up with." Castiel said. "You are tall."

"Uh, thanks?" Sammy seemed unsure at to if he was thankful or not.

"You are very welcome." Castiel said. "I believe I am supposed to ask how you have been, Dean."

Dean shrugged, "Worked. Ate. Slept. Annoyed Sammy here. The usual. You?"

"Walked."

After a second's pause Sammy asked, "That it? You've walked?"

"Yes."

"How is that fun and interesting?" Sammy eyed him.

"We do not have legs in Heaven." Castiel stated. "We have no corporeal form so this is interesting for me."

"Right." Dean drew the word out, "You should do a bit more than that. Eat. Have sex. Concerts."

"Concerts." Castiel said, tasting the word in his mouth, "That is with music? I believe I enjoy music."

Dean snorted, "Dude, I'll take you see a concert tonight."

Castiel followed Dean and Sammy around the whole day, not accepting any food or drinks and proclaimed that he wouldn't feed any fish. He found himself smiling at the antics of the two brothers. The concert was crowded and loud and someone grabbed some feathers from his wings and another spilt some sort of drink on them which made his wings sticky but the music was good.

Dean would glance at the angel throughout and by the end was only watching him. Castiel had closed his eyes and just listened to the music. A small smile graced his features, he swore that Cas' hair swayed with the music while his body was held unmovable. It was clear that Castiel had enjoyed himself and Dean found that he wanted to find other things that Castiel would like.

"Hey, we should meet up tomorrow." Dean said as they left the building, giving his house address saying when he'd be off work. Castiel nodded and had shown up like Dean requested.

Slowly Dean got to know the angel and enjoyed his company and questions about what certain things were. He worked towards getting Castiel to smile or laugh. Sammy made fun of him saying he had a crush and Dean nodded saying Castiel's junk had been huge. That got Sammy to shut up.

"Dude, what's up with the rules?" Dean asked once, finishing off his milkshake as they walked down the sidewalk.

"What do you mean, Dean?" Castiel asked, moving his wings slightly so as to not hit a parking meter.

"Don't eat. Don't drink. Don't feed the fish. Sounds like a bunch of stupid ideas. I mean, eating is one of the best bits about Earth." Dean paused, "That fish one doesn't even make sense."

Castiel shrugged, "You are correct. The fish rule does not make sense."

"And what happens if you do break a rule, man?" Dean threw his milkshake cup away. "You die or have an allergic reaction? Well, clearly not to the fish but-" he shrugged.

"I am unsure." Castiel stated in a thoughtful tone. "I feel like I should feed the fish to find out what happens."

Dean grinned, "Yes. Now we're talkin'." He led Castiel to his house where he had some pet fish. Surely that'd be enough to break the rule? Grabbing the fish food he forced it into his friend's hand and said, "Cas, meet Bela - she's the insane one, Bobby - the one who looks like he's got a hat on, and Dr. Sexy."

"You named a fish Dr. Sexy?" Castiel asked with a tilt of his head.

"Sure did." Dean nodded, "So, feed them. Just a few shakes of the fish food should be enough."

Castiel nodded and did as he was told then they stepped back and nothing happened. Castiel didn't die. He didn't suddenly disappear or loose his wings. Nothing happened.

"Awesome man." Dean grinned, clasping Castiel on the shoulder, "Next up, food."

He led the angel to his kitchen and looked around his nearly empty cupboards. "Okay. Here's the deal. I need to get groceries and it seems as if all I have is bread, peanut butter and eggs. So, we're gonna have peanut butter sandwiches."

Castiel nodded and took a bite, "This is enjoyable." After five more bites another angel appeared right beside them. He was tall and his wings were a perfect white except for a strange black spot in the middle of the left one.

The sandwich fell from Castiel's hand, "Michael."

He frowned at Castiel, "You broke a rule."

"Dude, he broke two." Dean said, "What's the big deal?"

"Two?" Michael asked, regarding Castiel coldly, "What else have you done?"

"I have fed fish and eaten part of a peanut butter sandwich."

"The fish is a fake rule that Gabriel made up." Michael rolled his eyes.

Dean nodded, believing that to be true, "Okay. He broke a rule. So what? What are you going to do?"

Michael sighed, "We have the rules for a reason." He glowered at Castiel, "You have tied yourself to Earth."

"What?" Dean asked as Castiel's eyes grew, "Angels have to go back to Heaven, I mean. He can't be stuck on Earth and still be an angel."

"As angels we only need to spend one second on Earth, after that we don't have to go back." Michael said, voice harsh, "Castiel has ate food and tied himself to humanity. Six bites. You must spend six months here out of an Earth year. If you eat more while here your wings will fall off and you will become human as you must spend at least the same amount of time on Earth as you do in Heaven."

"That's shit." Dean said angrily, "It shouldn't tie him to Earth! He had half a sandwich!"

"He has tainted his body!" Michael yelled back, "Just be glad I stopped him before he became one of you mud monkeys!"

Castiel looked up, and voice quiet stated clearly, "I broke more rules than eating."

"What?" Michael looked very angry.

"I have befriended and fallen in love with a human." Castiel said, meeting Michael's glare.

Dean's eyebrows shot up, knowing that Cas was probably in love with him. "Uh, you are?"

Castiel looked at Dean, "Yes. I am. I am fine if you do not share these feelings. I will spend half the time in Heaven as I do here and if you wish it, while I am on Earth I will not bother you or Sammy."

"You love him?" Michael's voice shook. "You are an abomination. A turn-coat."

"I cannot help what I feel, Michael." Castiel said, facing the other angel again. "And if I am such an abomination then I should take another bite of the peanut butter so that you'll never have to see me again, brother."

"No, Cas, you can't." Dean said, stopping Castiel's hand from grabbing the food, "Dude, you love Heaven and your family. I've heard you talk about it."

Castiel nodded, "Okay, if that is what you wish Dean."

Dean shook his head, "What I wish is for you to be happy. Like I said, you love Heaven." He nudged his shoulder, "Don't go ruining that."

Castiel nodded again, "Thank you Dean."

{{{|

Dean paced back and forth, waiting for Castiel to show up. Sammy was grinning beside him, "Jeez, calm down Dean."

Dean stopped and glared at Sammy, "Bitch."

Sammy grinned, "Jerk."

"Got his clothes?" Dean asked.

"Yes Dean." Sammy sighed, "For the seventh time, we've got Cas' clothes here." It was then that Castiel appeared, once again on the ground naked. "Oh my God." Sammy's voice sounded. "His junk is huge."


End file.
